Which Scenario?
by toothsomeghouL
Summary: What's great about summer? The wonderful beach or a hot friend?
1. Red and Sweet

Hey, this one's funny… Since I had a great time last summer, I found some sort of reasons, whatsoever, to finally write── or finish── this story. Actually, this had been a pending story in my laptop for ages. The scenarios given here are actually from a forwarded message I received from a friend of mine, Jessica (an anime addict like me, fanatic of OHSHC and a sucker for Honey-kun's cuteness). I smiled, the first time I read her message then── ting! ── in an instant, this story came out of my mind.

I hope you'll like this one, **ENJOY! **

**ShikixRima!**

**Disclaimer: **Hino owns the gorgeous vampires here… Me? I own the beach! He-ha! ^^

* * *

**Which Scenario?**

**Red and Sweet**

"When it comes to you, my heart has no standards. I don't mind what kind of character you have…"

/

\

/

\

**Scenario#1: **Having cold drinks on a hot day with a few friends…

"Rima will you stop frowning there and give me a smile. I want an 'I'm-an-oh-hot-supermodel' smile," Ruka said. There was no hint of authority in her voice── just amusement and mockery. The brunette was at the verandah, seated next to Kain who was holding a mini battery-operated summer fan that had Doraemon design.

The fan was cute. But Rima couldn't find a reason to like it. Maybe on a different instance, she'd like that fan Kain was fluttering for Ruka. Because its Doraemon design, indeed, was cute. But, not now. She didn't find it cute at all. How would she if she felt like bursting in displeasure? She wanted to curse everything her eyes could see. Her head ached, so was her ears because of Ruka's endless gabs about how beautiful the climate was; how she loved the ambiance of the place; her plans for the coming days; where would she shop, blah, blah, blah… She'd been talking nonsense since they came there last week.

_Will she ever stop?_ she complained silently. She then heaved a deep breath of giving up then slouched on her seat. _No, she won't._ _She's a loquacious machine._

It was a hot summer day. Rima was spending the rest of summer with her friends in Takuma's summerhouse in Ryukyu Islands. All of them, except Kaname and Yuuki, arrived there last week. Kaname and Yuuki were still in Kuran's ancestral mansion, and would follow them by weekend. Aido brought Sayori with him.

She felt Shiki sat up from burying his face on her neck. When she turned to him, he was rubbing his eyes. Perhaps, the heat woke him up.

"Can I take my shirt off?" he muttered. "It's so hot, I can't sleep."

She rolled her eyes before handling him the fan she was holding.

"Oh, Shiki, finally you woke up!" Ruka exaggeratedly cried. "Good thing you finally stirred to life. I'm worried about Rima. Look at her. She's pouting like a child again. Maybe you can give her a soul-shaking kiss to turn that frown into a breathtaking smile."

"Ruka!" She gave her ever-annoying friend a glare.

"What?" Ruka defensively asked. "I'm just thinking of a reason for you to like summer. I think a hot kiss is a pretty nice remembrance for you."

"You're pathetic."

Shiki chuckled then softly pinched her cheek. His little caress somewhat cooled down her temper.

"Stop annoying this blond imp beside me, Ruka," Shiki said. He was not laughing but his smiling eyes made it too obvious that he was joking. He turned to her. "And, Rima, I'm really gonna kiss you if you keep pouting." He sounded dead serious, although he had that smile on his gorgeous face this time.

"Yosh! I'm going to make everyone a refreshing drink. I hope it will cool down Rima's burning head," Ruka laughed as she took Kain's hand. "Will you help me, dear?"

"Of course." Kain followed Ruka to the kitchen.

"Where are the others?" Shiki asked when there was only the two of them left in the lounge area.

"Takuma went to the downtown for some sort of business, I guess. And Aido…" She pointed to a door athwart the living room. "…he's with Sayori. They haven't gone out of their room yet. And they haven't eaten breakfast. Poor Sayori, Aido's starving her. He's really an idiot. And I wonder how they could stay asleep in this temperature. It's so hot!"

Shiki chuckled, stroking his fingers through her hair. "You're so naive," he softly said. "That's one of the reasons why I like you."

She smiled curtly. _Naïve, huh? _She wanted to laugh out loud. He thought she was naive. She wondered what would be his reaction if she'd tell him that they had the same idea on what was actually happening behind the door of Aido and Sayori's room.

She paused. He liked here because she was naïve. But she was not. She felt a rush of despair washed over her. And it might get even worse if he'd know she was not "innocent" at all. It was not that she was pretending; she just didn't want to discuss about "those kind of stuff".

She cleared her throat. "Shiki," she called. He turned to her. "I'm just── ahm, I just wanna know, would you still, ahm….like me if I'm not like what I am now? I mean, if I'm, say, different or …"

"You mean, if you're a bit aggressive and nasty?"

Boom! He just hit the right words. "Yup," she nodded.

"Well, if you'd be that kind of person… I will still like and love you."

She was speechless. For a moment there, she thought she would break her heart.

He smiled as he continued, "When it comes to you, my heart has no standards. I don't mind what kind of character you have. You can be a cruel blonde imp who loves messing up the peacefulness of the room. Or you can be a nice and caring angel. I don't really mind whatever personality you want to show, as long as it's you … Anyways, you really are a nasty petty imp so why fuss about that?"

She didn't have time to hit, slap, beat and ram his face on the center table. She was busy relishing what she just heard from him. Now she was definite about his love and affection for her.

_I love you, too! _She wanted to shout those words on his ear. But it was embarrassing for , he should be the one to tell her 'I love you' first.

"Why are you smiling?" Shiki asked. He tucked her loosely lain golden-honey hair behind her ear.

"Nothing. " She turned to him. The curt smile on her lips became a grin. "Why are you smiling?" she mimicked.

"Silly," he said, grinning from ear to ear. He playfully pinched her nose then snuggled on her neck.

"Shiki…" She tried pushing him. "It's so hot, don't──"

"Yeah. Come here." He put his arm on her shoulder then started fanning.

He was being sweet to her again. And it seemed like he had fanned away all the irk she had for the world── particularly, for the warm annoying day.

"I'm thirsty," Shiki whispered after a few moments. He turned to her and just gazed deeply in her eyes.

"Wait for Ruka. She'll be back with…" _What will she bring again? Beer?_ Her brain suddenly stopped functioning. How would it work if he was staring at her like that? Like she would vanish once he'd took his eyes off her. "Ahm, she'll be back with Kain...?"

What she just answered was rather silly. She knew what he meant. He was thirsty. And no cold beverage would satisfy his thirst. Right now, she could clearly see in his bloodshot eyes what he really wanted. Blood.

Her blood.

She cleared her throat. "Ahm, let me guess. You want something… red?"

He chuckled. "And sweet," he softly added with a sexy smile on his lips.

"Sweet". That was how he described her blood. He would always tell her how he loved the taste of her blood for it was sweet like candy.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back!" Takuma bust from the door.

"Good morning, everyone. It's really hot, eh? But I had a nice sleep. How about you, my Sayori?"

Sayori smiled to Aido who was clinging to her. Her smile was mysterious and mischievous at the same time. She turned to them in the lounge area.

"Good morning," Sayori smiled to them.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Shiki just nodded to the couple.

"It's late," Takuma said, checking his wrist watch. "What kind of sleep did you two do? Hmm, Aido?"

"With eyes shut," Aido flatly answered. While his girlfriend beside him was blushing deeply.

"Yuhoo! We're back with really refreshing drinks for everyone─ oh, you're back, Takuma." Ruka said. She then turned to Aido and Sayori. "Ah, and you finally went out of your paradise… Anyways, I prepared something for everyone."

Kain put down the tray he was holding on the center table.

"Ta-da! Here's what I'm telling you, guys." Ruka seemed so proud as she handed each of them a glass of fruit juice. "Enjoy."

She wanted to laugh upon accepting her glass. It was cold. And the fruit juice in it was color… red.

She sipped from it. "Hmm, `watermelon?" she asked.

Ruka nodded. "`Like it?"

"Yep." She tuned to Shiki with a grin plastered on her face. "It is sweet…" She then moved her face near his ear and whispered. "…and red."

Shiki just chuckled softly. He caught what she wanted to say. He sipped from his own glass of watermelon juice.

"What did you do in the downtown, Takuma? Business?" Ruka asked Takuma who was now sitting on the divan at the corner of the room.

"No. I just bought something." Takuma hauled out something from the paper bag he was carrying a while back. "Here it is."

"A binocular…?" Ruka and Kain chorused. The two had a quizzical look on their faces.

"What would you do with that?" Aido asked.

"Well, I saw a pretty lady early this morning, while I was jogging on the beachfront. She looks witty and nice. And I'm hoping to see her again. So, I bought this binocular… so I could see her again though I'm not near her. That way I won't get myself burnt by the sun. Ain't I smart?"

"No," they chorused.

"You just want to peep, pervert," she remark flatly.

"I think she's my destiny," Takuma continued as if he didn't hear their negative response. "I saw her again while I was driving back here. She was strolling on the beachfront in pink two-piece. Ah, it really fits her body." Now, he was fantasizing.

"Really? Let me take a look." Aido grabbed the binoculars from Takuma then scampered to the verandah. He peeked through the "peep-instrument".

"Ooh… Come here, my Sayori."

Sayori was standing beside her beau right away. "What do you see? You're smiling and I'm starting to get jealous here," she pouted.

Aido chuckled. "Here, take a look at Takuma's dream girl."

Next thing, Sayori was giggling as Aido held the binoculars for her.

"What did you see?" Kain asked, curious.

"Come here, guys," Aido beckoned.

Kain and Ruka scurried to the veranda. They also wanted to have a look at Takuma's center of affection.

Rima remained seated. She felt too lazy to get up and follow the others to the veranda. Although she also wanted to see the woman Takuma was talking about.

"C'mon?" Shiki stood up and stretched his hand to her. "Let's have a look."

For a moment, she just looked at his hand then stared at his gorgeous face. She felt briskly upon the look of his radiant smile. It perked up her mood. She took his hand with a lifted spirit. Hand in hand, they ambled to the veranda where their friends were laughing while looking through the binoculars.

"Rima, you have to see this." Ruka hand her the binocular.

She peeked through the lenses. She couldn't help bursting out a laugh when she saw a flabby woman making sand castle on the shore.

"Why are you laughing?" Takuma looked ticked off.

"Shiki, look." She hand the binocular to Shiki who fell about when he saw the flabby woman in pink bikini.

"Hey, hey! Stop laughing. Give me that." Takuma grabbed the instrument and peep through it. "Oh! That's not her! That lady is not who I was talking about!"

"Really? We could only imagine," she teased.

Everyone laughed. They had chitchats while enjoying the juice drink Ruka made. They bantered the whole day. And the room was filled with peals of hearty laughs. She felt so happy now that she had her friends laughing with her over some cold drinks on this hot summer day. At last, she found a reason to enjoy and like this day and the coming days.

And one more thing… She turned to Shiki who had his silver eyes gazing at her as he smiled.

_I love you…_

^.^

* * *

That's the first scenario. Hmm… a-huh, *nod* okay. Tap, tap, tap… Let's see the second one… shing-shing!


	2. Soulshaking Kiss

Alright, people of the Fanfic world! Here goes the second scenario. I didn't upload this in the same page with the first scenario because… I forget the reason. *chuckle* Anyways, I put a different title on this chapter── just for fun. Hmm… enjoy readin'!

**ShikixRima!**

**Disclaimer: **Hino still owns the gorgeous vampires here… And this time, I own not just the beach but also the bistro nearby ^^

* * *

**Soul-shaking Kiss**

"You don't have to say anything. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy…"

/

\

/

\

**Scenario #2:** Having a hot friend on a cold night after a few drinks…

Rima hugged her legs on her chest. She was sitting on the sand, facing the waterscape that looked like an ocean of diamonds as the bright moon peeked from the clouds. The cold breeze from the ocean was kissing her skin. She loved it. Immensely. Takuma told them this afternoon that the temperature here in Ryukyu Islands normally drop during nightfall. But she didn't thought it would be this cold. Like she was swimming in a pool of ice.

"_When it comes to you, my heart has no standards... I don't really mind whatever personality you want to show, as long as it's you …" _These were Shiki's words. His voice was resonating in her mind since he said those words this morning. She was finally certain about how he felt for her.

But there was one problem── she had not yet told him her feelings for him. She figured she had to tell him about it. He was acting weird the whole day. Maybe he was upset she didn't say anything when he told her how he felt for her.

_Ugh!_ She felt frustrated. She would have told him about her feelings, but she hesitated.

She sniffed. Now she felt like sneezing. She didn't mind if she'd have cold. Like what she always said, she was a vampire; she would NOT die because of a simple cold. She thought that would be the silliest cause of death.

"You really are lazy, aren't you?" Shiki whispered near her ear. His hot breath tickled her. It brought warmth throughout her system. She felt him put a jacket over her shoulders. He sat beside her. "Why don't you bring your jacket?"

"Because I'm lazy."

He chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

He threw firewood on the bonfire then turned to Takuma. The blonde vampire was busy grilling barbecue under a coconut tree a few meters away from them. They were having a barbecue party just in front of the summerhouse. This was the only time of the day that they could enjoy the beach. Because there was no sun to burn them, and they would not look uncanny because lots of tourist were grooving and partying at nightfall in the bistro nearby.

"Hey, Takuma! Where are the others?" Shiki shouted. He was asking about Ruka, Kain, Aido and Sayori.

"We're here," answered Aido as he and Sayori approached them. Aido waved the Tupperware he was holding. "With marshmallows!"

"Here." Sayori hand Rima a marshmallow-on-stick.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Sayori just nodded with a smile. She also gave Aido and Shiki marshmallows.

"Hmm, I'm thinking of a thing we can do tonight to make this night exciting. It'll be plain and boring if we're just going to have some drink, right? Maybe we could play a game or two," Aido suggested.

Shiki raised his hand. "I have an idea that'll make this night scorching."

They turned to him with a quizzical look on their faces.

Aido raised a brow with a grin. "Shiki, I said 'exciting' not 'scorching'…"

"It's the same," Shiki answered.

"Fine. `Your suggestion?"

"How about if we throw you on the bonfire? It'll be exciting throwing a bloodsucking, pleasure-seeking man on the flames."

Rima giggled while Sayori was repressing a smile.

"We'll definitely have a great time, Aido," Rima seconded.

Aido sneered. "Ha-ha… I wanna laugh," he said full of sarcasm.

"Go on. We won't scold you," Shiki laughed.

They were teasing and laughing at each other again. Takuma joined their "cackle alliance" after he was done grilling the barbecues.

…

Rima was the object of ridicule this time. It was almost midnight but they were still up and laughing.

She repressed a laugh as she took Shiki's arm. She pretended she was checking the time. "We've been laughing for more than a couple of hours now."

"Aw, c'mon, Rima. Don't drop the topic," Aido moaned. "You tripped on your last appearance on the catwalk because you were busy eyeing Shiki on his tight jeans… and sexy naked torso, oh la-la, eh?"

"I'll answer that…" She gave them her sweetest smile. "…after I have the thirst-quencher Ruka promised to make for us."

"Hey, I almost forgot. Where are those two?" Takuma asked. He turned to the summerhouse.

"Yeah. Me, too. Ruka told us she and Kain will come here when they're done preparing some punch drinks." Aido glanced down his wristwatch. "It's been almost three hours, right?"

"Ooh, I wonder what makes them busy in the kitchen." Shiki had a wicked smile.

"Yeah." Aido gave him a high-five before laughing.

And she wanted to burst out laughing as well. It seemed like they had forgotten about their malicious, intriguing interrogation.

She stood up. "I'm going inside and check on them."

"Yeah. Check if they're still breathing," Takuma said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll go with you."

She turned to Shiki who stood on her left in a snap. Her brows puckered.

"What?"

"N-nothing," she answered, averting her eyes from his. My, my, why did she stammer? There was no reason for her emotions to move. Was there? It was just a simple question. Really simple. She shook her head and just shrugged away the confusions on her mind.

She started to the summerhouse. He followed her. She stopped when she stepped on the front porch and turned to Shiki.

"What?" he asked again. Then he put his hands on his taut hips. "You really love ogling at me, eh?" He now had that teasing smile on his lips.

What was with Shiki? What was with his teasing smile? Was he drunk? And what was with her? She was not just confused this time but… nervous. Maybe. She couldn't figure out what emotion she was feeling exactly.

"In your dreams." Although she was feeling too much emotion, she had managed to scoff and roll her eyes like that. But he really looked hot staring at her like that as he had his hands on his hips.

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah. In my dreams you were not just ogling at me..."

She stepped back when he put his hands on his jeans' pocket and walked toward her. He leaned forward. His face was so close to hers now that she could almost breathe in his warm breath.

"Were we playing cards in your dreams?" she asked. _Stupid! _That was a witless question yet she blurted it out. She just gave him a sweet smile.

"You're blushing."

She automatically touched her cheek. "W-what? I'm not."

"You are." He reached a hand to her face. But she stepped back.

"Were we playing cards in your dreams?" she asked again. Now this was indeed embarrassing.

She really had to stay away from this guy. This irresistible vampire in front of her. She was being engulfed by an emotion she didn't know, and her heart was as if going to burst.

There really was nothing good in having someone as enticing as Shiki on times like this. It was dangerous… or whatever. He was sweet and sexy at the same time. And she was just a girl who could fall for him any moment. If she had not fallen yet.

"No…" Shiki whispered. He put his hands on the wall, imprisoning her. He still had that sinister smile. "We're not playing cards in my dreams. But, in my dream, you gave me a price."

"S-Shiki, I'm a supermodel, you know. Not a game show host…" her voice trailed away.

Silence. Then he was suddenly laughing out loud, hands on his stomach.

"Eh…?" She didn't know what to say. But she already knew she was not nervous or whatsoever. The emotion she was feeling was not nervousness. Rather, it was the feeling of someone in love.

Yes, she knew it finally. No more hesitations. She was and had been in love with her friend. His laugh made her realize all of that.

"Rima…" He brushed the tears on the side of his eyes. He had stopped laughing. "You made me laugh again. You really are silly."

She pouted. "Who's silly?"

He chuckled as he put his arm on his shoulder, pulling her close to him. "I mean you're funny."

"Again, I'm telling you, I'm a supermodel. Not a clown."

He had a hearty laugh again. And she liked it more. She just stared at him to her heart's content. She hesitated on telling him her feeling this morning because she was not actually sure of it. But now, there really was no hesitations. She would really tell him this time.

"Shiki," she called to him, softly. When he turned to her with a smile on his lips, she gave him her sweetest smile.

"Come here." Before she could say anything, Shiki reached out to her and embraced her gently. His hot breath brushed and tickled her neck.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" He broke off then gazed at her. His silver eyes seemed to make her lost in it.

"Ah… a-ahm…" she stammered. "The barbecue tastes good, right?" _Stupid!_

She wanted to slap her face. No hesitations, huh? She couldn't even talk clearly.

"I love you, too."

She paused. Did she hear him right? He just said 'I love you, too'. Was that for her? He couldn't be talking to the mosquito, could he? But…

"I didn't say 'I love you'." she said, brows puckered.

"You just did." He had that sinister smile again.

"I didn't──"

Before she could continue talking, he had pulled her on her nape and kissed her. It was just a quick kiss yet it was enough to shake her soul.

"Was that the 'soul-shaking' kiss Ruka was talking about?" she asked under her breath.

He chuckled. "Maybe. But I prefer to call it 'Shima love-love' kiss── What? What's funny?"

"That sounds girly. Like that's in your fan girls' dictionary. Like the words in a Shojô manga──"

"I love you."

His words made her stop. This time she was sure she heard him right.

"Rima…"

"E-eh…?"

"You love me right?"

_Now what? _She was tongue-tied. What he just asked hit her hard. Her heart was racing and she couldn't do anything but nod.

He was too happy; he squeezed her lovingly. "I knew you do! I love you, too! I love you, too!"

She repressed a laugh. Shiki was showering her with his 'I love you's. And she was happy as she lifted her arms to wrapped them around Shiki. Her friend and the man she had fallen in love with.

"Rima," Shiki said softy. He was still imprisoning her in his embrace. "You don't have to say anything. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. My world is complete as long as I see the sweetest smile in the world that I could only see in your equally beautiful face… I love you."

"Shiki…"

"I love you." He broke off then held her hand. "Let's go find what those two are doing."

"We're enjoying he view here."

She paused. When she turned, she saw Ruka and Kain on the front door. _Oh, no!_ How long had they been there? With the mischievous smile on Ruka's lips and that coy look on Kain's face, it was obvious that they had seen and heard the mushy scene between her and Shiki. Plus their kissing scene of course.

She felt her cheeks blush. _Ooooh, noooo!_ What would she do now?

She felt Shiki's arm cover her. He pulled her in on his chest as if hiding her from the eyes of the two evil vampires, Ruka and Kain.

"Have you two heard the word 'privacy'?" she heard Shiki asked. He sounded sarcastic.

"It's not in our dictionary," Ruka answered.

Shiki scoffed. She felt him clutch her hand then dragged her gently. "Let's go, Rima. I don't want to waste my time with those mischievous children. They're not worth my time. By the way, you two can stay in the kitchen and do whatever you want just make sure you'll bring us the punch drinks."

"We can't do that anymore," Ruka said.

Shiki turned to their direction. "Why not?"

"The blender is not working," Kain answered.

"So what will you prepare now?"

"More beer!" Ruka answered in a happy voice. "Party!"

Shiki heaved a sigh when they were heading back at the beachfront. "That couple makes my head ache." Then he turned to her. He was smiling again. "Good thing I have you."

She didn't react to what he said. Dead air. She knew she have to say something. She might hurt Shiki although he told her that she didn't have to say anything.

"I love you."

Shiki stopped walking. He turned to her with an unbelieving look on his gorgeous face. "What did you just say?"

She smiled. "I just said what my heart wanted to say out loud."

Silence again. Did she just say something out of line?

"A-ahm, ah… w-what I just said, never mind──"

Her words hung up again when Shiki hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy to hear that!"

"Hey, you two, help us carry the beers!" she heard Ruka shout. But she didn't mind her. She wanted to let Shiki feel how much she loved him.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I love you, Shiki. I was confused about how I feel for you but now I knew it. Your laugh and smile made me realize that. And Aido's right, I was looking at you in our last runway fashion show because you made me feel confident on the stage── not because I'm fantasizing." She heard him chuckle. "Just by looking at you I feel I can do anything."

"I told you, you don't have to say anything… but I'm glad you're telling me this. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

He kissed her on her cheek before he held her hand. "Let's go?" She nodded. Hand in hand, they walked back to the beachfront.

This was the greatest summer time she had in her entire life. Everything made her happy. A cold summer night with the one she loved, under the clear night sky and by the glittering seascape. And a few drinks to have with friends.

^.^

* * *

Ja! That's it. Comment on how you like it.

Anyways, I have a question: How long did the HUNDRED YEARS WAR lasts? Kidding… this is actually the question: which scenario would you like to vote? (Yes, there's actually a poll)

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**

**~kaMi-ru!**


End file.
